Victory Class Star Destroyer Mk I
BACKGROUND The Victory I-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Victory I-class Destroyer and Victoria I-class Star Destroyer, was a warship designed for planetary defense, planetary assault, ground troop support, and ship-to-ship combat. It was used by the Galactic Republic during the mid-Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire and the Corporate Sector during the Galactic Civil War and the Confederation during the Second Galactic Civil War. At the start of the Clone Wars and the introduction of the Acclamator-class assault ship, the Arch-Provost of Rendili ordered industrial spies and ship-designers to come up with a way to curb Kuat's lead on new contracts with the Galactic Republic.15 The two rival shipbuilders, Rendili StarDrive and Kuat Drive Yards, later embarked on a collaborative design-project while the war was still in its early phases.16 This was called the "Victor Initiative Project", which resulted in the Victory-class. This design by Walex Blissex became a direct challenge to Kuat's Venator-class Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Corporate Sector Authority, Rebel Alliance, New Rupublic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Victory I Manufacturer: Rendili Stardrive First Depolyed: 21 BBY Cost To Manufacture: Millions Republic/Imperial Credits Crew: 4 798 Gunners: 402 Pilots: 40 Troops: 2 040 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 100,000 (1B) Command Towers 40,000 ea (2) Sensor Array (2) 4,000 ea (2) Communication Arrays (2) 8,000 (3) Main Hanger 50,000 (4) Main engines (2) 20,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 7,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) 130 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 400 ea Large Airlocks (20) 1,200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 220 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 120 Tractor Beams (10) 1,000 ea Concussion Missile Launchers (80) 1,200 ea Double Turbolaser Batteries (40) 350 ea Quad Turbolaser Batteries (10) 350 ea (5)Shields 27,500 per side (165,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 70md points of damage or less. Anything more than 70md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set teh ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800 kph Speed - Hyperspace: Class Hyperdrive 1 (400 ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (26 ly per hour) Maximum Range: 4 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 900m Height: 289m Width: 564m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 1 primary, class 15 backup Sublight Drive: KDY Ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Targeting Computers, Cargo: 8 100 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10, 6 forward, 2 left, 2 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Quad Turbolaser Batteries (10, 5 left/forward, 5 right/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Double Turbolaser Batteries (40, 4 forward, 15 right/forward, 15 left/forward, 6 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launchers (80 Forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 70,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 35km DAMAGE: 9d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 4 each BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 70 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT: Fighters - 24 V-Wing (Republic), 24 Tie/ln (Empire/Imperial Remnant), 24 Various (Rebel Alliance/New Republic/Galactic Alliance 24 IRA Fighters (Corporate Sector) Transports - 4 Kappa Class Shuttle (Republic/Empire), 4 Lambda Class Shuttle (Imperial Remnant), 4 Shuttles (All Others), 6 Landing Barges (Empire/Imperial Remnant) Walkers - 10 AT-AT (Empire/Imperial Remnant), 15 AT-ST (Empire/Imperial Remnant), OR Assault Vehicles - 15 HAVw A4 Juggernaut (Republic), 10 HAVw A5 Juggernaut (Empire/Imperial Remnant), 5 HAVr A9 Floating Fortress (Empire/Imperial Remnant) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces